


【法英】【ABO】NewLife 01

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373





	【法英】【ABO】NewLife 01

【11/21】

「怎么了？」弗朗西斯抬头看了一眼上一秒被放在桌上的叉子，又看了看还剩大半的餐盘，最后视线转到那人的脸上。「我没煎熟吗？」

「我只是吃不下了。」对方移开视线，语气带着歉意。「你知道那表示什么…大概后天吧。」

发情期？在漫长的五个月后，亚瑟的身体终于决定恢复周期了？

「一但开始了就马上打给我，如果我不在家的话。」

「我知道。我也只有第一次没打给你吧。」

他在忧心另一件事，以至于没注意到对方『别把我当傻子』的眼神。「你还需要我做什么吗？我是说…让你好过点，之类的。」

亚瑟沉默了几秒，眼神飘移着，最后决定盯着盘子中央。「或许，今晚可以试试看，让我们俩都暖身一下。」

「我要怎么做才能让你舒服一点？」

「你精于此道，也已经用了全力。」

「但还不够，你还没准备好。」

「不管我准备好了没，我的发情期都需要度过。」

显然亚瑟想让对话在这里中断，他把剩下的鲑鱼片叉进弗朗西斯的盘子里，然后端起自己的盘子走进厨房。

 

【11/23】

「我应该要在上面。」

「不，之后怎么样都好，但是现在应该要是我来。」

 

前两天他们都没有做到正戏。前天甚至连指尖都没进去，睡衣也没脱，只有互相抚慰前端到高潮弗朗西斯就喊停了。昨天稍微好一点，弗朗西斯有成功开拓到两根手指。亚瑟无法阻止某些记忆的碎片闪现，对他来说这些糟糕的记忆虽然不舒服，但毕竟只是一闪而过，并不是难以忍受，但他没控制好某一瞬间的表情，弗朗西斯就在第三根手指止步了，他回头去照顾亚瑟的前端，却连亚瑟提议要帮他用手解决都不愿意接受。

亚瑟从那双海蓝色的眼睛看进去，里面的灵魂痛得像是要碎了。

那不是弗朗西斯的错，他无意让弗朗西斯这么痛苦、自我折磨，也担心过度的负面情绪对那颗心脏的影响。然而他也无法控制那些精神深处的杂音。他们被困在这个难题中：要克服这个阴影可能得做个好几次，但做的时候就是阴影最深的时候，而且也无法保证做了之后就能克服。

发情期并不会等他们解决困境才来，它在今天傍晚来访。那时候弗朗西斯刚下班回家，正在厨房准备晚餐要用的食材，火还没开，请了一天假的亚瑟就在餐厅唤他。

「弗朗西斯。」

茶香飘进他的鼻腔，弗朗西斯奔出厨房的时候亚瑟已经不在餐厅，正跌跌撞撞地上楼。他追上对方，无奈自己还没有恢复到能边走边一把抱起人的程度，只能扶着对方的腰和胳膊前进。

 

推开卧室的门，不出几步两人就双双摔在床上。

亚瑟昏沉沉地爬起来要跨坐上去，却被他的丈夫摆到了床上，于是上面的对话就这么产生了。

弗朗西斯一边吻他一边剥下双方衣物，齿根的分泌腺把信息素渡进对方口中，在不进入的状况下足以舒缓发情期的不适，却也增强彼此对对方的渴望。

过不了多久他们就已经赤身裸体紧贴，吻被喘息中断，弗朗西斯还是没打算进去，他只是伏在亚瑟身上自上而下吻遍每一吋躯体，像是虔诚的膜拜，又或者是谢罪。他知道亚瑟在这几个月里已经重新拾回享受碰触的能力，而这也是他唯一有自信能给予亚瑟的快乐。

他的吻在上腹止步，手掌轻轻在理应是生殖腔正上方的地方拂过，开口带着发哑的嗓音──亚瑟不知道他用了多少力气才耐得住性子。「从后面来的话你会不会好过点？」

「我不──」他回答到一半改了主意。「或许，我们可以试试。」

事实上，他知道不会。事发当天确实是面对面的没错，但日后照超音波都是趴着进行的，没有一次有因为从后面来回忆就离他更远，从后面来甚至可能会迭加流产就医时的记忆，那都是些结合了羞耻与不适的过去。但是这样一来至少有个好处：弗朗西斯看不见他的表情。他可以假装那些一闪而过的碎片不存在，而他们就能久违地好好享受一次性爱。

弗朗西斯拉过一颗枕头，轻轻将亚瑟翻过去，让无力的双臂能抱着它，它的大小刚好足够托着整个上半身，这样脱力的Omega就不用像野兽那样四肢着地跪着。亚瑟趴在上头，自然而然就将脸埋进去。

接着弗朗西斯继续在他的背部点火，一个个吻比蜻蜓点水更轻，吐息扫过寒毛让鸡皮疙瘩兴奋地立了起来。于此同时那在他身上拂弄的指节也终于往臀缝探去。

相对于婚后第一个发情期，这个发情期正常得多，这表示虽然体液分泌旺盛、穴口肌肉放松，但进入时如果想舒服点，还是得经过一定的扩张才行。

弗朗西斯的动作很缓，比过去任何一次扩张都要轻柔，根本不像一个面对发情期Omega的Alpha，但亚瑟感觉得到他的指尖在抖，几乎能想象到对方的欲望横冲直撞着在那一层皮下叫嚣。

一根、两根、三根。他的入口在服侍中逐渐被撑开，很快就到了足以容纳对方尺寸的程度。

然而弗朗西斯只是继续揉按他的前列腺，同时往前去照顾他的囊袋。

如果说快感像色彩斑斓的窗玻璃，不堪的回忆就像是黏在上头的墨点，无法忽视，却也不影响整面的缤纷，不用多久，亚瑟就尖叫着射出来了。

尖叫被枕头闷得模糊，弗朗西斯停下动作，凑过去问「你还好吗？」

亚瑟一口气还没喘匀，话一时说不出来，只得释放更浓的信息素催对方赶紧进去。可是弗朗西斯不知道是闭气了还是怎么着，只是迟疑了一下，然后又问了一次。「没问题吗？」

「我爽得都尖叫了，你他妈快点进来。」他边喘边低吼，刚要转过去看弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯就轻按着他的肩膀让他趴回去了。

「抱歉，我只是担心你。」

他不要弗朗西斯再道歉了。

亚瑟刚刚瞥见对方整张脸都是红的，证实了弗朗西斯的身体对信息素的反应非常正常，他的血液肯定正加速运行着──噢不，他不该放出更浓的信息素的──而这个傻子熬着欲火就唯恐他不舒服，他一个性需求被疏导了大半的人有什么立场让对方对自己为了久久不入而道歉？

「我先克制一下信息素，你不要紧张。」他侧过头对背后的人说，以免信息素的变动让对方心绪不宁。弗朗西斯应了声，然后小心翼翼把自己送了进去。

对亚瑟而言，这是场舒适的性爱。他肌肤上的敏感点被挑逗着，体内的也被细细研磨，前端从马眼到囊袋被来回照料。一切温和却不焦灼，像是一点一点陷入快感的云雾中，情爱缓缓而来，细密又柔和地将他包覆。

但他怀疑弗朗西斯究竟有没有从这个过程中得到享受。来回抽插的速度不仅慢，也几乎维持等速。那双灵巧的手在为一来一回作支撑的同时还一刻不停地照顾所有能烧起情欲的部位，根本不得空闲。像是机械在完成它被赋予的功能，而不是一个Alpha在与伴侣享受鱼水之欢。

「你可以放纵点，我不是一撞就碎的玻璃娃娃。」

弗朗西斯发出一声轻笑，扶着身下的腰顶得稍微用力一点。亚瑟不自觉地也笑起来，这才发现自己实在太想念他在缠绵时的笑声了。

他先让弗朗西斯享受几个来回才默默将生殖腔口打开，有了刚才的经验，弗朗西斯这次没有再向他进行不必要的询问，只是小心翼翼地把自己塞进那个他恶待过一次的洞口。

痛苦的记忆总是最鲜明，不存在于当下的疼痛印象与现实中的快感一起被唤醒，亚瑟分不清自己抽搐的那一下究竟是因为前者还是后者，理所当然地，弗朗西斯也分不出来，于是他又停了下来。

「继续。」亚瑟在枕头里模糊地下指令。他相信现实可以压过瞬间涌升的回忆，而事实也确实如他所想。这就像烈火遇上老照片，照片很快就被火烧个精光。快感这把火随着喘息和心跳迭加，只需要几秒就足以在他的神经中流窜。

高潮很快就再次来访，他无处容纳的精液又一次喷溅而出，叫声像方才一样闷在枕头中，体内的人也随之得到属于他的释放。

两个人都喘着气，弗朗西斯抱着亚瑟滚下枕头侧躺在床上，过了好一会才问。「还好吗？」

「好极了。」亚瑟扭过头吻上他，这是个深吻，他很少这么激烈地主动示爱，就算过去他从不掩饰对于性的热忱，最激烈的表现方式大多也只是像猫捉弄猎物那样捉弄他的伴侣。如此坦诚而热情的举动让他的丈夫有些措手不及，可惜这个姿势要接吻不太舒服，还来不及细细品味，不出几秒他们就喘着气分开了。

「可是我担心你。」亚瑟的后脑杓靠在弗朗西斯的颈窝，叹了口气。「我担心你没办法从中享受。」

「我很──」弗朗西斯停下来，思考自己该不该说下去，最后他还是把下半句话吐了出来。「我很害怕，我怕我对你的伤害无法复原，你无法享受曾经那么快乐的一件事。我怕我毁了你，亚瑟，在此之前我一直很害怕。」

「或许有些东西是无法复原，」他听见后方的呼吸停滞了一瞬间，捏了捏抱在自己腰上的手让对方安下心。「但那并不表示我不再完整。你知道，这就像是我们在山顶为了景色而赞叹时，几只蚊子虽然恼人，但壮丽的美景不会因此失色。你不用为了几只蚊子而放弃风景。」

「我怕那是虎头蜂。」

「我刚才的表现还不够说服你吗？天，如果不是它正卡在里头，我会和你再来一次。」

弗朗西斯又笑了，他的笑吹在亚瑟的耳背，像春风一样带着暖意。「是了，现在我不那么怕了。」

 

TBC

 


End file.
